Mongolia is easily Influenced
by MoonxStar
Summary: Because of a potion gone awry, Mongolia gets turned into a chibi and China needs babysitters. Watch as cute chibis try their hardest to drive China crazy! Warning: very fluffy
1. Prologue

**Mongolia is easily influenced...**

By: -MoonxStar-

* * *

><p>Story summary: Mongolia gets turned into a chibi and China needs babysitters. Watch as cute chibis try their hardest to drive China crazy!<p>

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! I do own many Hetalia items! ^^

* * *

><p>Story Starts:<p>

China stared at the toddler, who was innocently sucking on his thumb, in front of him. 'How did this happen?' he thought to himself.

"M-Mongolia?" he asked unsure.

The chibi looked at him before grinning "Yes China-nii?"

'It was one of those days' thought China 'why does this always happen to me?'

England had, once again, brought one of his unstable potions to the meeting. Apparently he was hoping to get "revenge" on that "bloody frog" for his "man-whorish ways".

Just as he was about to throw the dreaded potion, America got in the way, causing him to tripped him and spill the contents of the cup on the poor unsuspecting nation of Mongolia.

Hanaa had stood there for a few seconds, covered in goop, dumbstruck while he started glowing. Before anyone could comprehend what the heck just happened, the light stopped glowing and the nation of Mongolia was replaced by a chibi.

While the girls started cooing over the mini-nation, Germany had taken charge and put him, HIM in charge of the toddler. His reasoning was "He was under your rule at this age right? So you shall take care of him"

Which brought them back to the current situation with the adorable child in front of him "Crap."

"Crap!" echoed the childish voice, making China pale.

* * *

><p>-MoonxStar-: Hiru people! This is a new short story that I have started :D This is just the prologue so wait for more randomness to come!<p> 


	2. China first day

**Mongolia is easily influenced...**

By: -MoonxStar-

Story summary: Mongolia gets turned into a chibi and China needs babysitters. Watch as cute chibis try their hardest to drive China crazy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!<p>

Chapter 1: China's first day babysitting!

* * *

><p>Story Starts:<p>

"Now, aru, sit still!"

"No!"

"S-Stop squirming aru!"

"NO!"

"Mongolia! Sit still while I give you a bath aru!" China finally yelled.

China looked at the quivering lip of the tiny nation and panicked.

"No no no no no aru! Please don't cry!"

Mongolia, being stubborn even as a kid, tried unsuccessfully to wipe away his tears. It wasn't long before he gave up and started sobbing.

China quickly scooped up the crying nation and started rocking the tiny toddler while making soothing noises. "Sh, sh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell aru, come on aru. I'm not mad see aru?"

Yao tried not to drop the tiny squirming figure.

"Down! You mean aru! I wanna down!"

Yao just held him tighter and started humming an old Chinese lullaby hoping to calm him. Feeling the struggles become weaker, Yao started singing quietly.

Finally when he felt the tiny figure stop moving altogether, Yao looked down at the sleeping figure of Mongolia. Sighing he walked to his room and put him to bed.

* * *

><p>Hanaa blinked sleepily, 'Was it morning already?'<p>

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Mongolia tried to stiffen a yawn.

"China-nii?"

Hanaa was cut off by his stomach growling. Quickly climbing down the bed, Mongolia made his way to the kitchen to have a quick snack.

* * *

><p>Entering the kitchen Hanaa was overwhelmed with all the <em>food<em> in the kitchen. On every surface possible, there was at least one giant plate of Chinese food. Looking around, Hanaa also spotted some Mongolian food too. And in the middle of it all, was his brother.

"China-nii!" Mongolia squealed and launched himself toward the busy nation.

Yao jumped in surprise, before smiling nervously.

"Hanaa aru, you're up I see"

"China-nii, why do we have so much food aru?"

"Aru..Their for you!"

Mongoli looked around with wide eyes, before they started to tear up again.

China panicked and started gesturing widely while saying "It's ok if you don't want to eat it! I can make something else!" Which in turn made the Mongolian cry even louder.

"Whats the problem aru?"

"I can't eat all of it! My tummy will explode aru! And you told me you can't leave food! waaaaaah"

"..."

* * *

><p>-MoonxStar-: On a side note, Mongolia never did get his bath... *evil grin*<p> 


	3. Korea gets a turn DAZE!

Mongolia is easily influenced...

By:-MoonxStar-

* * *

><p>Story summary: Because of a potion gone awry, Mongolia gets turned into a chibi and China needs babysitters. Watch as cute chibis try their hardest to drive China crazy!<p>

Chapter 1: Korea gets a turn da-ze!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!<p>

* * *

><p>Story Starts:<p>

China was at a loss, not being as young as he once was, he couldn't take care of little Mongolia, and still do all the political, governmental work he was required to do!

Which left him with only one option...

_"Yong Soo?"_

_"ANIKI! WHAT DO YOU WANT DA-ZE!"_

_"Calm down aru, no need to shout. I was wondering, since you live close by, can you come and baby sit Mongolia for me aru? Its only during the day while I'm at a meeting aru."_

_"Of coure! Babysitting originated in Korea after all!"_

_". . . Sure it did aru. Anyway, thanks"_

**_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_**

"Who was that Yao-nii?"

Looking behind him, China was met with the cute site of baby Mongolia clutching his little sheep, head tilted and his thumb in his mouth.

"Cute~ Come here Mongolia! We're gonna go wait for your big brother Yong Soo to come aru!"

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>"Remember aru, if you need <em>anything<em> don't hesitate to call me I'll come right back aru. He takes his nap around 3 aru, and sing to him or he will never go to sleep aru! Erm, bath time is right before nap time aru, and I left some food in the fridge, all you do is heat it aru. And-"

"_Aniki_! I know how to take care of kids! Just _go_ already"

"Fine, fine aru"

China quickly picked up chibi-Mongolia and kissed his cheek.

"Be good for Yong Soo-nii ok aru?"

"Yes Yao-nii!"

"Good boy! Make sure not to give him too much sugar aru"

"I _know_!" with that, Korea non too gently pushed China out the door.

"Finally, I thought he would never leave"

The nation of Korea turned to look at the toddler who was sitting innocently sucking on his thumb.

"Now, what do you want to do?"

* * *

><p>Fast Forward to 9pm<p>

* * *

><p>China had been at the meeting all day and he was beat. The only thing that made him not sleep in his office was the little toddler probably waiting for him.<p>

"I'm so late, his probably already sleeping aru" he thought with a little chuckle. (yes he thinks that)

He brightened immediately upon seeing his house.

"Finally aru."

China quickly ran into towards his house. After taking his shoes off, and making sure they were in line, he opened the door with a bright smile.

"I'm home!"

China was surprised to hear the faint sound of feet running towards him. Never less, Yao picked up the laughing toddler when he came into his view.

"Mongolia aru! What are you doing up?"

Mongolia grinned and kicked his feet to be let down.

"I was waiting for you aniki!"

". . . Aniki?"

China suddenly got a very, very bad feeling.

"Mongolia claims your stomach!"

China jumped when small hands suddenly tried to cup his stomach.

"Please no" Yao watched horrified as chibi-Mongolia started tugging on his ponytail.

"Ponytails originated in Mongolia da-ze!"

"Korea!"

* * *

><p>-MoonxStar-: Hope you like that :D Next chapter will be Japan babysitting! *evil laughter, coughs, continues evil laughter*<p>

China: *holding chibi-Mongolia* Close your eyes Hanaa, this is the type of behavior you should never be involved in


	4. Babysitting Originated In Korea!

Mongolia is easily Influenced

Chapter 3 Babysitting Originated In Korea!

* * *

><p>Author Notes: So yeah, I said next chapter was Japan, well, I lied :P Instead this is what happened.<p>

* * *

><p>Korea was looking down at the confused chibi known as Mongolia with his signature grin.<p>

"Da-Ze! I can't believe mongolia-aniki turned into such an adorable munchkin!" Korea exclaimed while picking up said chibi.

Then he said in the most serious voice he could "Listen here chibi! China-aniki wanted me to take care of you! Which means I have to be totally responsible Da-Ze!"

Korea looked at Mongolia with a grin trying not to sqeel when Hanaa continued to suck on his thumb and tilted his head to the side.

"Kawaiiii!" he thought grinning.

"Korea-nii? What does aniki mean?"

Looking at the chibi in surprise Yong Soo exclaimed "Its China-Aniki of course!"

Frowning lightly Mongolia replied "B-but I thought China-nii was China-nii? Not aniki" (A/U: I don't even know why I'm arguing about this)

As Korea went into a detailed rant about proper naming in the Japanese language (Mongolia: but why Japanese?) Mongolia was smiling cutely thinking, "This man is funny, I wonder if China-nii will let me keep him"

"Now then chibi! Since you know the importanentce of gramatics, we shall move on to more fun things da-ze!" Jumping excitedly Korea hugged Mongolia and ran toward the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Did you know that cooking was invented in Korea da-ze?" asked Yong Soo while reaching for an apron.<p>

"Really?" Asked Chibi-Mongolia in amazement.

Yong Soo grinned widely while putting on Mongolias mini-apron "Of course! Korea invented a lot of things! Did you know that Mongolia was invented in Korea?" he said finishing Mongolias apron. Turning the chibi around, Korea saw his star-struck expression and patted his hair fondly "Why did you think we were related?"

Seeing Mongolias eyes get wider, Yong Soo got worried that if this continued the little nations eyes might pop out, and that did NOT originate in Korea. Yong Soo blamed one on one of Americas stupid moments.

"Korea-n- I mean Aniki? Will Mongolia be as great as you are someday?"

Looking at the hopeful chibi Korea couldn't help but grin. Putting on a thoughtful face he said "Technically we are related, so that means that some of the stuff I invented came from you too! Even thou it originated in Korea, we invented it together da-ze! And even if you aren't as great as me, you will be close one day!" Feeling accomplished Korea couldn't help but add "Did you know generosity also originated in Korea?"

Even if he technically lied (everyone knows everything originated in Korea) it was worth it to see the giant grin on the chibis face.

Getting exited, Mongolia started jumping up and down, jostling his little sheep in the process. "Will you teach me how to be like you Korea-aniki?"

Grinning Korea replied "We have to start straight away then!" Picking up Chibi-Mongolia he sprinted into China-Anikis study room (Korea: I'm sure he won't mind if we borrow it da-ze!") forgetting completely about the food that he was supposed to be making.

* * *

><p>Chinas study room was the biggest room in the house. The walls were literally covered with ancient books from all over the world, ranging from poetry to plays. The only desk in the room was a traditional low style one that you had to sit on the floor to use. (AU: I don't know old chinese desks ok!)<p>

Korea quickly put Mongolia behind the desk and took out a whiteboard from behind his back.

"First lesson da-ze!" Korea said pulling out a pointer (1) "Always claim everything that originated from you da-ze! Since you don't have anything that originated in you, as your brother I'll" Korea looked pained for a second "Let you have partial claim on some things"

"Second lesson! Always claim peoples body parts! Since your too small to reach the breast (and the brest is mine da-ze!) you shall have to work with the stomach da-ze!" Korea stopped when he noticed Mongolia raising his hand hesitently.

"You may speak da-ze!"

Mongolia bit his lip while hugging his sheep tighter "Erm, but why?"

Yong Soo stared at Mongolia before letting out a chuckle, "It's so they won't forget your there! It makes them pay attention da-ze!"

Turning back to the whiteboard Korea wrote number 3 (AU:When did the other two get up there?) "Third lesson!"

The day went on like that till China came home.

* * *

><p>-MoonxStar-: Finally finished! That didn't take long at all *sarcasm* Gomen mina for the long hiatus! I was stuck in lager (explain later) with screaming children. The good thing is I'll have another story up (hopefully) by tomorrow! It explains what I have been thew durring summer starring Canada and America! Keep your eyes open!<p> 


	5. Japan will fix everything!

Japan will fix everything

By: -MoonxStar-

Don't hit me! *shields self* at least I updated faster then last time?...Wait did I? I'm sorry I just got into Uni and its a bit different from high school -.- Trust me, high school is better. I miss the good old days *wipes away tear* Ok, enough of my grandma moment.

First off I'm sorry! I forgot I didn't answer Nom..angel 's question! I actually think that the Mongolian Empire and Mongolia is the same person! Except Mongolia got chibified and lost his memories! (thats what happned with Germany and Holy empire right?) so yeah ^^ I actually have a story sorta explaining that! It's called Tainted Innocence, which I'll update sometime next week .

Second! Thank you to anyone who alterted, favorited, reviewd I LOVE YOU ALL! ^^ Your things make me feel all warm inside!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot...and even that I'm not sure about .

* * *

><p>*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*<p>

_"Aniyo! This is Young so da-ze! I can't come to the phone right now so leave a messege after the beep. Answering machines were created in Korea da-ze! *BEEP*"_

"Damn it Yong Soo!" *slam*

China was not a happy camper, ever since Korea babysat Mongolia, he had been running around screaming "da-ze" and breaking into random Korean-pop songs at all times of the day.

Speaking of breaking into songs, China could faintly hear the starting tracks of the song "Nobody but you" which seemed to be one of the songs that Mongolia preferred.

Groaning China tried to fight off the migraine that was forming slowly.

"And to think I have another meeting aru" he mumbled to himself.

Mongolia just had to turn into a cute, defenseless chibi at the most unpractical of times.

Reaching for his cellphone in his pocket, China mentally made a list of people who he could trust and those that were responsible enough to take care of a little kid. Thinking of the perfect one he got his phone from his pocket and clicked on contacts. He made his way to his living room to keep an eye on the hyper nation, and make sure that Mongolia wouldn't break another vase.

"AaaaIvan (Russia)….. When did he get my phone?"

Angrily deleting the A's he scrolled over to Japans name and pressed call.

*Beep* *Be-

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ah! Kiku, how are you doing aru?"

"Fine China-san, do you need anything?"

"hehehe, why would you think that aru? Why can't I just check up on my sibling aru?"

"…. China-san, do you perhaps need help with Mongolia-san?"

"What! I can take care of him! I'm not that old aru….but if you want to spend time with him, I wouldn't object!"

"..I'll be over in a few China-san, is that all?"

"…Thanks Kiku"

*BEEEP*

* * *

><p>"I just wanna thank you again Kiku, for coming on such short notice" China said as he collected important documents for his next meeting.<p>

"It's alright China-san"

Shooting a quick smile at the Japanese boy, China fixed his tie and grabbed his briefcase. Picking up Mongolia, and making him protest about interrupting his video, he placed a quick kiss on the boys cheek and left.

On his way to work he faintly prayed that Japan will cancel out Korea's influence on Mongolia.

* * *

><p>Fast forward<p>

* * *

><p>When China came home he expected to see Mongolia sleeping or at least in bed, what greeted him however was a house covered with paper, half drawn pictures and ink everywhere. Looking around wide-eyed he made his way to Mongolias room hearing muffled explosions. Gulping he hoped they were from the TV instead of the alternative.<p>

Opening the door fearfully, he peaked in to see Mongolia waiving around a katana while watching anime. Well, at least the explosions DID come from the TV...wait, was there always a TV in Mongolias room? and where did he get that katana? Pushing that at the back of his mind he came into the room and suddenly felt very annoyed. Of all the traits to mimic from Japan, he has to go for the Otaku one?

Feeling a migraine forming (yet again, he hoped this would stop after Japan babysat), China took the katana (making Mongolia protest) and picked up the toddler by the back of his shirt.

"Let me down!...China-san! Why are you here now?" he asked innocently.

China quietly studied the childs appearance. Black ink covered most of his clothes and face, his eyes were red which pointed at him watching TV all day and there he seemed to be missing his shoes. Looking back at his face China was met with a cute smile that only toddlers give.

"Did you see what the house looks like? What have you been up to while I was gone? And where's Kiku?" He glared at the child while mentally thinking "must not harm kid"

Tears appeared in Mongolias eyes as he looked at China with a pitiful expression.

"I-I'm sorry China-san, I was just trying to draw you a picture and keep out of the way" looking at the floor in shame he mumbled "I ruin everything" while tears started running down his face.

Melting slightly, China quickly put the boy down, intending on comforting the child, only to end up on his back as Mongolia flipped him over.

Blinking in amazement (and slight pain) China had no time to process what happened before Mongolia sat on his stomach and started to tie his hand together.

By the time he processed everything, Mongolia was already in front of the TV watching some yellow haired boy jump across trees.

"HEY! Untie me right now mister! You are in BIG trouble!" China wiggled furiously trying to free his bound hands and feet.

Mongolia looked at him indifferently and even put a finger to his lips to silence him! He was still yelling furiously while Mongolia got up and got a gag.

"KIKUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

><p>Well, that went well :) Till next time my lovelies!<p> 


End file.
